Isonade
, recognized nationally as Kirigakure's Finned Demon, is a monstrous bounty hunter and S-Rank Missing Nin who was able to easily escape Muzai's harsh concentration camp after years of continuous torture. Throughout his past, he existed as a nameless orphan. Without parents, family or even friends to teach him morality, Isonade lived savagely. Love did not exist. He only knew survival. Isonade did all that was necessary for him to survive under Lord Kaguya's harsh reign. He fought robbers, thieves, murders, and anyone else planning to take advantage. Tales even speak that Isonade indulged upon human flesh for nourishment when proper meals were lacking in abundance. Succumbing fully to his primal instincts. Isonade's inhumane tendencies thirst for blood and fearlessness caused locals and those defeated by his demonic hands to name after a unique myth. Although incredibly young, Isonade's reputation had spawned partially from the immense amount of potential welling inside. A natural born killer, he fought without fear. Fighting better than most adults. Also, the incredible power he constantly displayed spread Isonade's name throughout the camp he inhibited. Until no one truly knew what Isonade was. It reached plateau's that caused Muzai Kaguya to personally request that Isonade undergo extreme experimentation. Years filled with constant torturing and torment caused Isonade to gain amnesia. However, they pushed him through hellish training regiments. Hoping to create the first human beast. Eventually, Isonade escaped the Land of Water to travel across nations in hopes of regaining any memory. During which, Isonade continues to claim heads belonging to powerful shinobi due to a specific note. A man without purpose, Isonade remained low key after escaping Kirigakure's grasp. After Isonade acquired Samehada, he gained a fearful boost in both power and status. Every bingo book possessing his name added another couple thousands to Isonade's overall bounty; an ironic feat for a well-known bounty hunter. Isonade also transformed into a key piece within Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist despite being a missing ninja. Samehada managed to enhance itself alongside the young shinobi. Causing those who know his name to speak a unique tale; That once he gains a scent of blood, escaping Kirigakure's Finned Demon became nigh impossible. The Finned Demon's mastery over Samehada is in the process of surpassed its previous wielders. For this, Kirigakure forces have labeled him a direct danger while claiming the highest bounty on his head. Meanwhile, Muzai Kaguya has grown a specific interest in the boy who claims that he will conquer The Land of Water and ruled a stronger reign than both Lord Kaguya and Fuyuki. Isonade's name itself was his first title. Known widely as the Three Tailed Shark (,''), Appearance Personality Originally an orphan, Isonade is a being whose personality goes beyond multiple layers. As a kid, Isonade suffered horrid experiences followed by the death of both parents Background Current Arcs Rise of the Black Crown Movies and Appearances Abilities Chakra Reserves and Chakra Control Isonade has the ability to sense upcoming weather, both artificial and natural. Samehada Whereas masters of Samehada share a parasitic relationship with the legendary blade, Isonade developed one where they have become one. Ever since their union, Samehada has remained connected to Isonade’s body, channeling his energy into it while funneling it back. Creating a continuous flow both inwards and out. This energy trading represents an extended chakra network. Resulting in an overall unimaginably large chakra reserve. After years of this connection, Isonade has become much of an extension to Samehada as Samehada is to him. They share one pool, one-mind yet two beings. Sensors have noted that both Samehada and Isonade share the same energy signature, visualizing Isonade’s body and another network attached to his. Due to their connection, Samehada and Isonade share a relationship similar to twins within one body. Causing them to fully understand one another beyond verbal or even mental. Samehada and Isonade are spiritually linked. Causing a empathetic link to exist between the two. Their emotions travel between one another, even if no longer connected. Allowing Isonade and Samehada to always find one another once more. A side effect of this link is that, all the energy absorbed by Samehada enters the one large reserve belonging to those two. Continuously circulating through the massive network created by their connection, Isonade gains an energy source that rivals tailed beast. Nintaijutsu Sharkskin Fist Isonade created a unique style of fighting known only as '''Sharkskin Fist' (鮫肌鉄拳 ,Tekken Samehada). Only mastered by Kirigakure's Finned Demon, he has become a literal Asura in war. With it, Isonade has remained truly undefeated from the time he first displayed this unique style. It is water releases strongest nintaijutsu technique as its range can reach farther than all others. The mechanics behind Sharkskin Fist revolves solely around chakra flow. Streaming his energy through water gives it a purpose of sorts. And since it revolves around movement rather than seals, Sharkskin Fist allows for instant yet deadlier attacks. Sharkskin Fist was created to utilize in areas surrounded by water and liquid. Whether covered by mist, completely submerged or a normal day in a regular environment, Sharkskin Fist acquires grants tremendous boost in power. It is said that not a soul has survived a direct attack from Isonade's Sharkskin Fist. And that when used against heavenly shields, they crumbled. Because water is the source of all life, Sharkskin Fist possesses a certain-kill reputation with a believed infinite range. A single tap capable of killing a giant that casted shadows over an enormous village. It contains the deadliness of a Hyuga's signature touch while boasting enough power to literally destroy Isonade's surroundings and large portions of surrounding enemies using incredible range. Sharkskin Fist works by flowing chakra through surrounding water in the atmosphere or in Isonade's immediate vicinity. This surging or flowing energy causes it to react a specific way. Either blasting outwards mimicking shockwaves or following specific commands. Doing so, Isonade's punches not only gain the concussive force that surpasses a cannon ball exponentially, but also its range as well. And such, Isonade's physical combat is both short and long range. By traveling through water, his offensive movements can continue forward for an unlimited amount of time. Depending solely upon the power released. Isonade has dispatched over hundreds of enemies at once. Using a single punch. Or sent massive Tidal Waves simply by stepping upon a water's surface. Through traveling water, anytime Isonade uses Sharkskin Fist, his attack grows in power depending upon distance. It is for this that Isonade utilizes external water for distant attacks while dirtecly attacking a persons internal liquid internally. Also, flowing chakra through Samehada allows it to gain an increase in range and power. However, its chakra absorption range remains the same. Sharkskin Fist's deadliness is almost always a certain-kill when submerged in water. Simple attacks become blasted missiles forward. Which coupled with his already unmatched physical strength, Isonade's short range attacks are able to able to crush absolute defenses with an unseen ease. However, to overcome land battle, Isonade is also able to utilize it through water vapor. Releasing and flowing chakra through mbient water within the atmosphere allows usage anywhere. Although not as powerful, Isonade's physical attacks gain a sniper's speed and range. This was evident when Isonade flicked an enemy from a mile away. Kicks are able to send buildings flying like humans. Even massive earthen structures are easily destroyed by Isonade's Sharkskin Fist. In essence, Sharkskin Fist boost Isonade's concussive power into levels that are unmeasured. He has destroyed a mountain, launched pinpoint attacks and even devastated an opponents body with a single attack. Leaving nothing but blood behind. It is similar to an ocean's water pressure as well. To utilize it at a higher level without submerging himself, Isonade can summon his signature Water Release Aura... A powerful technique under Sharkskin Fist is the ultimate counter against water based constructs. Another attack accomplished a legendary feat. It split the Land of Water's surrounding ocean in half, including an approaching enemy ship. When used against enemies, it is known as a certain-death technique. A majority of Isonade's attacks revolve around manipulating water around specific areas to create precise or concentrated shockwaves. While others are known for specific purposes. Ninjutsu Water Release As expected, Isonade is a fearful master of water release. Isonade can easily generate immense amounts, resulting in oceans being formed, from pure chakra. Transforming him into one of few shinobi able to truly manipulate the battlefield. Isonade is able to surround himself in a complete aura of water, which amplifies both his physical prowess and fighting capabilities to that when submerged. It also creates a natural defense against fire release. While wrapped around his signature water aura, Isonade's usage of Sharkskin Fist gains an exponential boost. Capable of completely breaking through one's Second Version Tailed Beast Shroud. Taijutsu Physical Prowess Isonade's body is naturally heightened beyond superhuman limitations. He has spent years performing underwater weight training. Causing Isonade's body to naturally adapt to the utmost extreme underwater environments. Which leads to Isonade possessing a truly demonic build. First and foremost, Isonade can breathe while completely submerged in water indefinitely without a gaseous breathing medium. The Finned Demon prefers to train and live deep underwater. Submerging for entire years without resurfacing. Allowing both a powerful training system and excellent hidden location. A side application of this ability is an innate power to swim exceptionally well. While in the water, Isonade can reach speeds that surpass flickers rather easily. Allowing Isonade to disappear and reappear almost instantly. His sheer speed within water is unsurpassed. Those who fight him atop water believe Isonade is able to teleport. By training deep underwater, the demonic shark morphed his body to endure high water pressure and extreme temperatures. Resulting in natural physical prowess that becomes confused with invulnerability. People compare Isonade’s body to that of the Third Raikage and his strength to Tsunade. After training deep underwater, where water pressure would crush a human’s body into less than a drop of blood, Isonade gained an exponential boost in physical power. Isonade boast monstrous levels of strength. Able to naturally match other physical powerhouses, The Finned Demon impressive muscles have easily broken through materials harder than seal. Isonade’s raw strength has allowed him to rip metals apart with a single hand. When used against enemies, Isonade’s strength rarely left survivors. A single flick has sent opponents through a village. Creating a large path in their wake. Kirigakure’s Finned Demon is perhaps the only person who snapped one of Muzai Kaguya’s bones relatively easily. When measured, Isonade claims that his power allows him to break through crystals and diamond like structures. Isonade’s most infamous display of physical strength is his ability to fight back multiple opponents only using a single hand. Enemies who are more than triple Isonade’s size are thrown hundreds of meters away. Taking joy in the challenge, he brags that he will break anything known as an absolute defense. And so far, he has made way on that goal. Smacking through an enemies Susanoo to send them soaring. Isonade has broken apart elemental armors and even absorbed their shell before utterly destroying their users body. Isonade is one of few shinobi truly capable of destroying an opponent’s body with his bare hands. Mmixing his kenjutsu, Isonade claims that Samehada is as light as a feather, which allows him to toss it around as such during his wild movements. However, it also means that Isonade can deliver his full strength behind strikes. Leading to physical attacks that create massive craters. Although not a sword for cutting, Isonade’s strength creates a cutting speed that releases pure force. Once releasing a single swing that destroyed a skyscraper in Amegakure. Alongside enhanced strength, Isonade’s massive pressure training regiment gifted him an amount of durability that is often confused with physical invulnerability. Isonade possesses a unique scale like armor that physically resembles a human’s skin but is entirely comprised of sharkskin. Using it, Iso’s defensive capabilities skyrocketed. Enemies are rarely able to pierce him, including one who used Crystal Release. He’s devastated earth release techniques, withstood high intensity flames and waved off sharp winds. Crashing waves that rival tsunami’s are useless against Isonade. Swords known for piercing cleanly through demons merely push against Isonade’s skin. Under his extreme armor, Isonade’s muscles are incredibly dense. The amount of physical damage Isonade has endured has made him into a literal tank in battle, plowing through enemy lines. Also, possessing shark scales allow Isonade to cause extensive shredding damage through simple physical combat. His entire body is a weapon. During his fight against Magyaku, a shinobi who nearly destroyed Iwagakure, Kirigakure’s Demon repeatedly took on deadly explosions head on without any signs of discomfort Shark Hunts an Artist. Attacks that are known for certain kill no longer hold weight against Isonade. In truth, it is impossible for anyone not Isonade’s level of strength to harm him, let alone kill him. Isonade is also able to decrease his power output, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He has remained calm through stressful or painful situations; tolerated extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *'Water Sense': Date clansmen are given a unique sensing ability which surpasses chakra sensing in a way. Users can perceive the movement of or on a body of water with extreme accuracy and determine where threats are placed in water sources. They can even understand the size of targets in water by perceiving the waves interfering with certain movements of bodies of water. It is for this that they make the best assassins in the land of water. Even making a puddle or a stream which connects, they can sense a great deal of physical traits. Enhanced Bite: To get up and personal with a Date Clansmen of this path proved to be the downfall of many. Their jaws are incredibly strong, being able to rip flesh from bone with ease. Many marine hunters are known to kill their Hiroigui source by eating them alive. Their teeth have an unusual sharpness, with an excess amount of rows. Isonade being a consumer of Shark essence are granted their immense biting power. As Great White Shark chomps with about 1.8 tons of force, while a lion with a wimpy 600 pounds or so), and a Megalodon chowing down on its prey with a force of between 10.8 and 18.2 tons, her biting power allows her to easily rip through steel. She was also born with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth. Like a shark, her teeth constantly falls and regrows. Leading to comedic moments of her gnawing on things... Enhanced Senses: As seen with various other members, Isonade's senses are enhanced. However, consuming the essence of sharks have further increased her natural senses exponentially. On land, her senses lies well above average. Being able to track the toughest of targets. But it is when her body is surrounded by water, that her senses easily surpasses even the strongest Inuzuka. She becomes nothing less than a beast. To overcome her weakness of water necessity, Isonade usually changes the battlefield. Her more subtle approaches involves creating a massive blanket of mist. With such a large amount of water present around her, Isonade's senses are enhanced just as much. This also comes with two disadvantages. First, such senses create a weakness to strong sounds, odors, bright lights, and smells. Second, heat can decrease her sensory or harm it further. *'Enhanced Hearing': Naturally, Sharks are blessed with incredible sense of sound. And by consuming sharks, and even a Megalodon, Isonade's own hearing increased. Her ears are made up differently from regular humans. They comprised of a small hole on the sides of her head that leads directly to the inner ear. The lateral line is also a sound-detector and is linked to the environment via lateral line pores. However, rather than detecting noise, it detects vibrations (thus also playing a part in her sense of touch). Isonade is capable and amazing at hearing low-frequency noises and at finding out from where a noise is coming. In a way, it constantly creates a field of 360 vision, making it impossible to sneak up on her. *'Enhanced Smell': A sharks strongest, and most important sense, is their smell. Her nose is equally increased just as much. She can naturally smell a drop of blood a mile away; which expands as she courses chakra through her nose. Just after her Electro-reception, Isonade's sense of smell is her second strongest sense. She can even distinguish people by odors. Unlike humans, who usually smell in a general sense, Isonade can literally smell the directions a scent is coming from. Using it to track down her targets more effectively. *'Enhanced Vision': Both a weakness and strength Isonade's eyes are especially adapted to her shark brethren's murky, dark habitat. She can dilate and contract her pupil on command to allow different amounts of light in, creating a clearer picture. Her senses also lead to an impressive skill in Night Vision. Isonade also possesses unique glands meant for electroreception. Electroreception allows him to sense where prey and danger lie. This is achieved by means of electromagnetic field receptors called the Ampullae of Lorenzini. Sharks are even known for having the highest sensitivity towards electrical activity than any other animal. Having absorbed it's essence, Isonade developed a set of Ampullii. Her electroreception is extremely high, even in comparison to sharks. She can sense the electromagnetic field of animals and people hidden deep beneath earth. This sense also assists with direction, as the Earth’s magnetic fields guide Isonade in various manners. She can never lose her sense of direction and can feel anything that comes towards her. Kenjutsu While previous Samehada masters wielded the legendary sharkskin blade with fierce strength and powerful strikes, Isonade’s style includes a high level of finesse. Isonade destroys all enemies while implementing movements that resemble break-dancing. From spinning upon his back before switching to hands and jumping about, all the while tossing Samehada masterfully from limb to limb fighting Kirigakure’s Fiercest Demon is a show compiled completely of unpredictability. Isonade’s random movements became known only as Wild-Style. Coining one of his well-known titles. Samurai and other swordsmen find it completely difficult to match Isonade. Relationships Quotes (To Magyaku)"True power lies not in yourself. But the connections you forge with others. Every weapon is alive, humans are no different from that sword laying over there." Concepts and Influences Trivia * * * * * Isonade's Databook: ** ** Isonade has a bounty of ' ¥'dead... ** ** Isonade's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Isonade's favorite words are ' ('',) and '' (,'') * * * ** ** * Like his author, * * * References